Esa es la cuestión
by Usui-kun
Summary: UA. Kagome ha terminado su carrera y ha decidido trabajar como editora de Manga, ¿Qué sucedera cuando se encuentra a un Inuyasha engreido como jefe? ¿Reconocere su pasado? ¿Volvera a abrirle el corazón? Con escenas Lime más adelante. Es mi primer fic ¿Vale la pena?


**Esa es la cuestión.**

Hola... el día de hoy me he animado a subir una historia, mi primera historia, ojala que les guste mucho y sea de su agrado. Ahora a empezar no sin antes darles las siguientes advertencias:

1. Es un Universo Alterno.

2. Tendrá escenas Lime-Lemon

3. Es m i primera historia, por lo cual podrían haber pequeños errores.

4. Inuyasha & Co. No me pertencen.

* * *

**1. La cuestión de la primera impresión.**

Llega con algo de afán a la recepción, tratando de normalizar su respiración en vano, se para derecha, acomoda algo su cabello alborotado, alisa su camisa con delicadeza y se fija en que sus medias no estén rotas. Mira a su alrededor a las personas que corren de un lado para otro con cientos de papeles en mano, agitados y con caras de preocupación; detalla por encima la decoración a blancos y negros del establecimiento que genera una sensación de ajetreo y seriedad. Algunas personas tropiezan con ella, unas se disculpan y otras simplemente la ignoran. No presta más atención a su alrededor y se dirige —con paso firme— al lugar donde todo mundo iría a pedir información.

—Buenos días señorita ¿Puede colaborarle en algo? —pregunta una joven alegre tras el gran mesón.

—Buenos días —saluda, sacando de su portafolio unos papeles—. Soy Higurashi Kagome y vengo a mi primer día de trabajo.

—¿La editora? —pregunta la joven con curiosidad, a lo que la mujer asiente—. Una de mis compañeras te está esperando en el quinto piso, por favor toma el ascensor —le indica, señalando el lugar donde se encuentra el dichoso transportador.

—Muchas gracias —dice, inclinado un poco su cabeza, para luego darle la espalda.

Camina con seguridad al ascensor y lo llama, sintiéndose algo nerviosa ¿Y si le tienen malas noticias? ¿Y si realmente no era aceptada? ¿Y si se habían equivocado? Negó de manera apresurada con la cabeza, ella tenía que aprender a tener más confianza en sí misma, por algo era una Higurashi ¿No? Respira muy profundo, aprieta sus manos y distrae su atención en cosas que no había notado antes: las plantas de los alrededores y alguno que otro cuadro de pintor famoso en las paredes —porque ya no quiere ser más negativa—. Escucha el timbre de llegada, y se alcanza a sobresaltar un poco, entra sin pensarlo dos veces y presiona el número cinco en los botones, espera un momento por si alguien más quiere subir, pero al parecer ya nadie necesita del elevador, por lo cual permite que las puertas se cierren, una vez segura en el interior y sabiendo que nadie la observa por el momento, se arregla la falda y se observa en uno de los espejos, notando que realmente se encuentra desastrosa sin su maquillaje, sacado de su bolso los polvos y se los aplica de manera apresurada. _Realmente desea dar una buena impresión._

El ascensor se detiene, hecha un último vistazo a su aspecto y deja que las puertas se abran ante sus ojos, aspira el aire, dejando entrar así el aroma de la tinta, una felicidad la recorre de pies a cabeza y siente como una corriente eléctrica pasa por su columna debido a la expectativa que posee. Avanza entre los pasillos, tratando de averiguar ¿Dónde la estarían esperando? Es tan grande su distracción que no nota cuando tropieza con una joven, quien al momento se empieza a disculpar. Kagome solo le sonríe.

—Lo siento mucho —vuelve a decir la muchacha algo afligida por la situación.

—No te preocupes —le dice, terminando de recoger sus papales.

—Mira, te falta este —muestra la joven, quien antes de que Kagome tome el papel, lo lee—. ¡Oh! Tu eres Higurashi-san —habla la joven emocionada—. Iba ir exactamente a buscarte —La joven nombrada abre los ojos de la impresión y su corazón se acelera de manera inconsciente—. Te llevare a tu lugar de trabajo, mi jefe me solicita pronto, por lo que espero tus compañeros te guíen mejor que yo —comenta de manera rápida la muchacha—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Rin —dice sacando la lengua y haciendo un gesto amigable con las manos.

Kagome no salía de su asombro por la introducción tan rápida que está recibiendo, pero aun así intenta llevar el paso de la conversación sin perderse de nada. A pesar de sus 25 años de edad, se sentía preparada para asumir aquel cargo, desde que tenía memoria su sueño era poder hacer manga, pero al ver sus pésimas habilidades de dibujo—E inspiración—, se prometió que ayudaría a ser famosas a aquellas personas con talento; se la pasaba leyendo día y noche cualquier libro de esa clase, con tal de sentirse feliz, las sensaciones, emociones y sentimientos que son capaces de transmitir los mangakas, siempre suelen ser algo único, y quería que a todas las personas les llegará aquella onda de pensamientos perturbadores y ansiosos, por eso, en ese momento tras haber terminado su carrera, se dirigía a la cumbre de su juventud: la edición de manga shoujo. Y su lugar de laboración, la editorial Kadokawa Shoten, empresa que no suele ser muy famosa por sus mangas, pero que por alguna extraña razón, últimamente comenzaba a coger fuerza. _Y quería conocer la razón._

Pero toda la vibra positiva de Kagome se fue a los suelos —o infierno— al entrar en la sección de edición ¿Eso era realmente lo que ella tanto había soñado? El aspecto del lugar era completamente sombrío, las personas se encontraban sobre el escritorio o simplemente colgando de la silla como muertos.

—Lo siento, ya debo marcharme —anunció Rin, para luego marcharse y dejar a Kagome sola. Quien no paraba de mirar algo asustada la escena ¿De verdad que se había metido en semejante lugar? ¿De casualidad no es un mal sueño?

—Bu-bu-bueenos días —dice con la voz algo temblorosa sin recibir respuestas, espera un tiempo, uno, dos, tres y frunce el ceño. Algo molesta por ser ignorada, se acerca a uno de los jóvenes que se encuentra en el lugar y toca su hombro.

—¡Ya te doy el manuscrito, dame una hora más! —habla de manera alterada el joven logrando asustar a Kagome, que retrocede y se pega a la pared, tomando entre sus manos una pedazo de tela de la camisa blanca sobre su pecho, evitando gritar.

—Pe-pe-pe-pero yo… —quiere decir algo, pero las palabras se atoran en su garganta.

—¿Eres la nueva? Lo siento —comenta el joven algo dormido—. ¡Inuyasha-san! La chica nueva ha llegado —dice mirando hacia un lado de los escritorios, pero no hay respuesta— ¡Inuyasha-san! —vuelve a llamar con la voz más alta.

—¡Que molesto! —Se escucha una voz masculina, mientras que una mano golpea contra la mesa, alterando a todos— Bastaba con que lo dijeras una vez.

_No puede ser. _Pensó Kagome al instante de analizar la persona que recién acaba de responder, acercándose lentamente ¿él es el jefe de la sección de edición de manga? ¿Enserio? ¿No era una broma? ¿O sí? Quiso reírse por un momento, pero contuvo las ganas, ese hombre despelucado, con grandes ojeras y descansado no podía ser un jefe. ¡Es inaudito!

—¿Vienes a hacer algún reemplazo? —pregunta el hombre acomodándose derecho.

—No, es por un contrato —aclara la joven.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre? —pregunta sin siquiera observarla.

—Higurashi Kagome, un gusto —responde extendiendo la mano.

—Ya veo, pensé que vendrías mañana —dijo sin siquiera responder el saludo. _¡Pero que grosero es!_ Guardo la mano entre uno de sus bolsillos y se quedo atenta a lo que decía el hombre. Si era su jefe, no tenía otra opción más que esperar de manera paciente—. Lamento no haber estado en tu entrevista, tienes experiencia como editora ¿Cierto? —preguntó Inuyasha, levantando la tapa del portátil y comenzó a digitar.

—No, en realidad este es mi primer trabajo —comentó sonrojada. Viendo como el hombre se quedaba meditando y observándola de manera despectiva. En realidad que quería respirar profundo y no pegarle o mandarlo al carajo. En realidad que no quería juzgarlo por esa primera impresión. En realidad…. Seguiría así y más pero no funcionaria ¡Para nada!

—No servirás para nada —¡Bien! Sus pensamientos ¿Los llego a expresar? ¡Claro que no! Esa voz no fue suya, fue la de él. Había querido permanecer tranquila, había querido no criticarlo tanto y soportar las cosas, pero ¡Eso era el colmo!

_Este hombre es de lo peor. _Pensó Kagome riendo de manera incoherente, como si de una broma se tratara.

—Inuyasha-san —llamó uno de los trabajadores—. La mangaka Sango-sama ya ha llegado para hablar con usted.

¡Qué genial! La mejor mangaka estaba allí, ¿Lo conocería? ¿Alguna vez trabajaría con ella? Todo su mal humor se esfumo con esa noticia, realmente no le interesaba lo que los demás pensaran de ella, ni mucho menos que la degradaran por ser mujer, ella lo único que quería era salir adelante, ejerciendo su carrera. Siendo feliz.

—Gracias. Ven conmigo chica nueva —dice Inuyasha de manera autoritaria.

—¿Yo? —dice Kagome, sorprendida.

—Tienes que aprender sobre tu trabajo ¿No? —le comenta su jefe con sarcasmo.

—Si-i-i —tartamudea y lo sigue. Se para detrás de él, y espera paciente a que el ascensor llega. Los nervios comienzan a invadirla, el sonido de llegada inunda sus oídos y ahora se siente más cerca de un colapso nervioso—. Cuando hablan de Sango-sama, ¿Se refieren a Taijiya Sango?

—Si —responde de manera seca, y todo el mal humor que podía llegar a tener Kagome en ese momento desapareció por completo.

La idea de conocer a Taijiya la h hacia ver estrellas por todo el lugar ¿Cómo sería? ¿Le caería bien? ¿Qué tendría decir? ¿Estaría bien presentada?

—Relájate, se trata de negocios —comentó Inuyasha al ver el entusiasmo de Kagome,a lo cual la joven hizo un puchero disgustada.

—Ver en persona la persona que admiras no se trata de negocios —expuso de manera venenosa, cruzándose de brazos. No, nadie la desanimaría, ni le mostraría el lado oscuro de sus carreras, ella, no se rendiría ni siendo cierto.

Llegaron a unas mesas de charla y el saludo fue breve, la joven Sango quien se encontraba despelucada y algo ojerosa, le entrego unos papeles, el jefe se dispuso a observarlas con cuidado.

—Disculpa que te haya pedido terminar el capitulo en 3 días —comentó sin despegar los ojos de las hojas que tenía en sus manos.

—No te preocupes —dijo ella feliz—. Me encanta esto y mis ayudantes no me dejaron sola —agregó tomándose la falda entre sus manos.

—¿Trajo sus materiales de dibujo? —preguntó detallando una hoja en especifico.

—¡Si! —afirmó rebuscando entre su maleta el lápiz y borrador.

—Necesito que hagas de este beso algo más real —explicó sin más.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Si así estaba bien, ¿Qué mejor lo podía llegar a hacer? Kagome miró con detenimiento la escena en la hoja de papel y sintió como el enojo la recorría, ese bastardo.

—¿Así está bien? —preguntó Sango con la voz algo insegura.

—No ¿Qué acaso nunca ha besado? —preguntó sin inmutarse o sentir intimidado por esa pregunta, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara al instante, ¡Que insensible! ¡Eso no se debe preguntar! ¡Eso debe hacer algo íntimo! ¿Realmente haría que la mangaka rehiciera la escena? ¿Qué acaso estaba loco?

—Yo creo que ya está mucho mejor —comentó Kagome, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su jefe.

—Eres novata, y no te das cuenta puede ser mucho mejor —le dice, mostrándole con el dedo la escena.

—Disculpa, pero lo que sucede es que cuando uno besa, no se puede ver a si mismo —interrumpe Sango, con algo de vergüenza.

—Es cierto —analiza el joven y se queda pensando de manera seria—. Quiero que estés atenta, porque te dare un ejemplo —dice mientras se levanta—. Por favor aprovéchalo al máximo.

—¿Necesitas que traiga algo? —pregunta Kagome levantándose, dispuesta a ayudara a su mangaka preferida—. Creo que ya tengo en mente una manga adecuado.

—Por favor, míralo desde este ángulo —dice, para luego tomar a Kagome del brazo, cogerla por la cintura y besarla. Si, la estaba besando y eso era algo ¿Fuera de lo común?

¡Oh demonios! ¿En que se había metido ahora?

**_¿Continuara?_**

* * *

**_¿Reviews? ¿Comentarios? ¿Fav's? ¿Follows?_**

_Todas clase de opiniones es bienvenida ¿Tengo oportunidad para ser mi primer fic?  
_

Gracias a mi betta que se aseguro de dejarme en claro lo principal y que se la pasa todos los días molestandome para que no deje de escribir.

Sin esto no seria posible


End file.
